


Definitions of Friendship

by little Alex (litalex)



Category: Cruel Intentions (1999)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-02-01
Updated: 2000-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-19 23:43:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litalex/pseuds/little%20Alex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Though these two probably were attracted to each other...that wasn't exactly what was going on between them. It was rather they understood each other as any creatures of the same species will, especially if it is a dangerous species."<br/>    -- Poppy Z. Brite, _Drawing Blood_</p>
            </blockquote>





	Definitions of Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: None of them are mine, though I wish that they were. They belong to Roger Kumble, both director and writer, and Columbia Pictures.
> 
> Story Notes: Blaine Tuttle is both taller and older than Sebastian Valmont, just want to make that clear. And this story is from watching a few deleted scenes that appears in the DVD. If you have only watched the movie on video and not DVD, it might not make as much sense. I think that it does fit anyway.
> 
> Personal Notes: Thanks to Niel, just because; Charles Cook for checking the grammar; and Dan for friendship and insisting that Blaine Tuttle has to swallow ;-p. Dedicated to all the pretty boys out there.

Arms crossed, the camcorder still in his hands, Sebastian Valmont  
silently watched Greg as the football player hastily put on his  
clothes, ran out of the doorway, and slammed shut the door. The  
sneer dropped presently and Sebastian turned his attentions back to  
the supine figure in the large bed. "You lied to me, Blaine." Not  
that it surprised him much, especially since he knew Blaine Tuttle  
so well.

Tuttle, his hair dyed a flaxen blond, pointedly ignored the  
accusation. "For a moment there, I thought you were actually  
interested in the little bitch." He stretched and put his arms  
behind his head, presumably to display his youthful body in a more  
flattering angle.

"Him? Oh, please." Sebastian snorted and strode toward the bed,  
picking up the gray comforter on his way.

"Glad that you aren't, or I'd have to do something drastic." His  
gaze following the walking figure, Tuttle licked his lips and  
answered the earlier question, "And don't tell me you're actually  
surprised, Valmont."

"No, can't quite say that I am." Both their tones were oddly  
conversational.

Tuttle quirked a brown eyebrow. "Then what's your problem?"

"My problem is: I didn't pay you to get your cock sucked." Sebastian  
bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself from laughing and threw  
the gray sheets back onto the bed.

"You didn't? I remembered very distinctly that you did." Tuttle  
raked his gaze down the still-standing youth and licked his lips.  
"Did you pay me to get your cock sucked, then?"

Sebastian only snorted and then shrugged off his coat. He threw it  
onto the ground, leaned forward, and put both hands onto the bed.  
Stroking the soft gray fabric, he flashed his prettiest smile and  
held Tuttle's gaze. "What if I did?" He pushed the blankets aside,  
swiftly kicked off his shoes and sat down right next to his 'friend.'

Tuttle pursed his lips for a moment and sighed. "Straight pretty  
boys like you shouldn't tease, because I just might take you up on it."

"Oh? I wasn't aware that I was teasing." His hand in a pocket,  
Sebastian pulled out a metal lighter, the light caught by its golden  
sheen. He handed it to Tuttle, who was pulling out a pack of classic  
Marlboros from the bedside drawer. "I didn't know you smoked Marlboros."

"I don't." Tuttle opened the small paper carton, revealing a dozen  
carefully rolled joints. He gave one to his companion, lit another,  
and dropped the lighter onto Sebastian's lap. "If you aren't  
teasing," Tuttle murmured, taking a deep drag on his hashish  
cigarette. "If you really aren't, then you didn't have to pay me in  
the first place."

Sebastian had almost pulled the joint completely out of his mouth  
when the sneer graced it again. "Sex is payment enough, you mean?"

"But of course. Did you ever think otherwise?" An expression  
matching Sebastian's colored Tuttle's face.

"We do understand each other thoroughly, don't we?" Sebastian  
laughed softly, highly amused. Conquering inarticulate virgins had  
always been most gratifying, but playing the game with an equal  
offered as much entertainment, if not more. Like the promised fuck  
with his Kathryn, maybe.

Sebastian was musing silently when Tuttle abandoned the joint for a  
kiss. It was gentle and Tuttle's mouth tasted a bit sweet, probably  
an after-taste from the pot. Sebastian put his roll of paper and  
leaves down in the ashtray on the night table, next to Tuttle's. He  
stroked his hands up and down the almost-naked figure, tracing and  
squeezing lightly all the wiry muscles on the surprisingly strong  
body. 'Blaine must've been working out,' some random part of  
Sebastian's brain noted. Tuttle's hands grappled at Sebastian's  
clothes and Sebastian helped enthusiastically.

Tuttle broke away from the kiss laughing when he discovered no  
underwear on Sebastian. "Oh, Valmont, you naughty little boy!"

Sebastian only tightened his arms around Tuttle and thrust his hips  
against the warmth. Tuttle cut off the laugh easily as he licked his  
way down Sebastian's body. Sebastian knew that his body was quite a  
piece of art -- youthful, compact, a thin layer of softer flesh  
covering the hard muscles underneath. Rarely was he on the receiving  
end of such a lustful attack, but he learned long ago how to use  
everything to his utmost advantage.

He smiled and wound his hands into the blond-dyed hair, though he  
had little to hold on. Stroking Tuttle's scalp, he pushed gently,  
not so subtly hinting. Tuttle blew a warm breath against his  
bedmate's skin and Sebastian growled softly. "Get to it, Blaine."

"A bit impatient, aren't we?"

Sebastian could feel the teasing smile against his too-hot skin. He  
was about to protest again when Tuttle swallowed him whole. Moaning,  
Sebastian almost gripped the ears next to his hands, but had enough  
of his mind left to push down his hands and instead grip Tuttle's  
shoulders. Damn, Tuttle was good -- much, much better than giggly  
virgins; that's for sure. And the concept of a gag reflex seemed to  
be lost on the man, too. Greg might have a mouth like a Hoover, but  
Tuttle was the one with all the skills of a well-practiced cocksucker.

Thrusting his hips in an almost careless rhythm, Sebastian tried  
focusing on the ceiling with his half-closed eyes. So...orange.  
Weren't gay men supposed to have better taste? Tuttle definitely did  
not, but who cared. That mouth was just priceless,  
abso-fucking-lutely priceless. Tuttle would make excellent amounts  
of money if he would try his hand -- 'His mouth,' Sebastian's mind  
supplied -- at hustling.

He heard himself murmur the words, "Oh, fuck, you little shit!" and  
almost grinned. It was extremely rare for him to swear during sex.  
Most of the time it was so bland that he might as well have been  
playing the sweet little boy for his bitch of an aunt. And-- "Oh,  
fuck, just there, Blaine," he ground out, "Exactly there." How the  
hell did Tuttle know-- Hmm, apparently Sebastian was not the only  
man who had sensitive spots right underneath his cock. He filed the  
interesting little piece of information somewhere in the depths of  
his mind and promptly stopped thinking.

Years or minutes passed, but Sebastian could not distinguish. One  
moment he was enjoying the sensations of an extremely talented mouth  
on him, the next he was coming so forcefully he surprised even  
himself. He shoved his cock down Tuttle's throat and felt eager  
gulps. God, it had been so long since he had that particular feeling  
of post-coital bliss. None of his other bedmates was ever skilled  
enough. All his bones seemed to have melted and his body could not  
enjoy the sensations more. His mind doing hopscotch around cloud  
nine, he decided that staying in the warm bed and falling asleep  
would be a great idea.

Tuttle, however, seemed to have other plans -- fucking Sebastian,  
for one. Evidently taking advantage of Sebastian's temporary state  
of 'helplessness', Tuttle had locked Sebastian's wrists into leather  
cuffs, one from each side of the bed. Holding his captive's gaze, he  
easily bent Sebastian's knees, stroked a hand down the inside of a  
thigh, and squeezed the half-hard organ gently.

Sebastian only flashed his sweetest smile. "Do that and I'll kill you."

"For your ass, Valmont, I wouldn't mind dying." Tuttle returned a  
matching smile. "I told you, straight pretty boys like you shouldn't  
tease."

They stared at each other for a few moments and then Sebastian  
licked his lips. "Fine, on one condition." He twisted his arms a  
little, 'rattling the chains', so to speak. Tuttle looked at  
Sebastian for about thirty seconds, obviously weighing his options.  
Valmont men always kept their word and no one could afford Sebastian  
as an enemy. Tuttle unlocked the straps as quickly as they had been  
locked moments earlier.

Sebastian snatched his hands back, rubbing his wrists gently. "Damn.  
Did you have to? Couldn't you just ask nicely?" Tuttle raised an  
eyebrow and they both burst out laughing. After a moment or two, the  
laughter died down and Sebastian's face turned back into a perfect  
mask. "All right, never mind. Stupid question," Sebastian admitted  
and pursed his lips. "Well, I guess the next question is: how do you  
want me?"

His voice low but clear, Tuttle sighed before his words. "On your  
back. No, no." Tuttle moved around on the bed until he was sitting  
at the head of the bed, leaning back against the headboard. Tracing  
some invisible line on the youth's arm, Tuttle pulled lightly until  
Sebastian, whose body was facing toward Tuttle, straddled his hips.  
"Here we go."

Leaning over to the side, Sebastian opened the upper drawer of the  
nightstand and fished out a bottle of lube, his hand trembling  
almost imperceptibly. He squeezed a large amount of gel into his  
palm and stroked it all onto Tuttle's cock. He released the solid  
flesh from his grasp and picked up Tuttle's hand. Looking at the  
hand inside his own, he blinked a several times. Lord God, what was  
he about to do? He couldn't continue with this! He really couldn't.  
He couldn't allow another man to do such a thing to him. It's too  
disgusting, too shameful, too-- No, he should stop this whole mess  
right now, when he could still back out. He should, he should-- He  
looked back up, meeting Tuttle's gaze, and then suddenly smiled. Of  
course he was going through with it.

His trademark arrogant smirk on his mouth, Sebastian slapped the  
bottle back into his companion's hand and wound his arms around  
Tuttle's neck. Pressing their bodies together, he leaned forward,  
giving Tuttle better access, as Tuttle squeezed a dollop of grease  
into his own hand. Stroking Tuttle's left shoulder, Sebastian felt a  
finger and then two enter him and shuddered. Tuttle, obviously  
having detected the shiver, pulled out his fingers and added another  
dollop of gel. His mouth sucking on Sebastian's shoulder, Tuttle  
stroked in the lube again. Apparently having decided that his  
bedmate was ready, Tuttle pulled apart Sebastian's buttocks with his  
hands and shoved his cock inside.

Sebastian winced and involuntarily tightened his grip on Tuttle's  
shoulders. His eyes closing, Sebastian bit his lip and thrust back,  
forcing his body to accept his mind's wishes. Damn. The girls were  
right: this did hurt far too much than it fucking should. He rotated  
his ass a little, hoping to loosen his own muscles. Tuttle should  
have prepared him better. Fuck the little bastard. Actually, the  
bastard was fucking *him* and not little at all. He snorted at his  
own oh-so-humorous joke and then felt Tuttle's hands on his hips. He  
rolled his eyes under his closed eyelids. Fine, he would let Tuttle  
set the pace. After all, he could hardly move.

The grip far too strong for Sebastian's comfort, Tuttle lifted  
Sebastian's body an inch or two and then pushed it down again. After  
a few repetitions, Tuttle growled. "This isn't working at all."

Sebastian opened his eyes and glared at his sex partner for a few  
moments. "And whose fault is that?" Not waiting for an answer, he  
coolly commanded, "Slide down a little."

Tuttle narrowed his eyes but obeyed. Sebastian shifted until he was  
on his knees and shoved back. He had to win. Had to. Which meant  
that he also had to make this the best fuck Tuttle would ever have.  
His own pain and pleasure were nothing. Nevertheless, there was  
still an inch or two to take in and his body was very actively  
disobeying him. Ah, it seemed that he must somehow distract himself,  
then.

Sebastian grinned at his bedmate calmly, his finger drawing an  
invisible line down from Tuttle's ear to his side. Licking his lips,  
he stroked both hands up from Tuttle's waist to the long and  
graceful neck again, pinching the nipples as his fingers danced past  
the hardened nubs. He leaned down and licked lightly on Tuttle's  
lip, flicking the tip of his tongue against the skillful tongue.  
Sucking in the agile tongue, he massaged it gently with his own and  
then licked his way outside.

By now, his body had calmed down enough that the pain had ceased.  
Holding Tuttle's gaze, Sebastian allowed in the full length of  
Tuttle's cock. He wiggled a little until he found the right angle  
and then pushed back down. He was apparently doing something right,  
for a jolt of pleasure stabbed him and he almost faltered in his  
movements. Tuttle, grinning, shifted his upper body back into a  
vertical position and bent his knees. Sebastian leaned back,  
Tuttle's thighs against his back, and watched Tuttle attached his  
mouth to Sebastian's nipple.

Breathing out a laugh, Sebastian gripped Tuttle's hair and pulled  
Tuttle's head back until they were grinning fiercely at each other,  
eyes glinting. Sebastian clasped Tuttle's shoulder with his other  
hand, using that leverage to set a quick rhythm, knowing that  
neither of them would last long. Jesus Christ, if he had known about  
this earlier, he would have.... No, he wouldn't have. Just because  
this one time was satisfying enough did not mean he had to do it again.

Still staring intently into Sebastian's eyes, Tuttle grasped  
Sebastian's yet exposed cock, forcing a groan out of Sebastian.  
Funny that he had not lost it during the whole episode, Sebastian  
mused. Men were supposed to lose their erections when penetrated, he  
remembered from somewhere. He could not care now, however, for  
Tuttle's talented hands and cock were giving him far too much  
pleasure. Mindful of his original plan, he shook his head slightly  
to clear his thoughts and began to squeeze and release his  
appropriate muscles periodically. Tuttle blinked rapidly a few times  
and, surprising Sebastian greatly, came powerfully, throwing his  
head back and crying out, "Sebastian!"

The sensations of having another man's spurting hot semen inside his  
body were a little too much and Sebastian groaned and collapsed  
against Tuttle's thighs. Tuttle slipping out of him, Sebastian tried  
to move off but Tuttle squeezed his cock lightly. Sebastian rolled  
his eyes, but remained in his 'seat.' The skilled hands quickened  
their pace and Sebastian, thrusting lightly, finally ejaculated all  
over their chests. Tuttle sighed and sprawled back onto the bed.  
Sebastian snorted and rolled off the bed, absent-mindedly musing  
over the fact that he still had no idea what Tuttle's come tasted  
like. Ah, well. He guessed he was never to know, then.

"Val-- Sebastian," Tuttle murmured.

"Yes?" Sebastian smiled, completely saccharine, and made sure that  
Tuttle knew.

Tuttle winced, but continued, "You, uh, want to do this again  
sometime soon?"

"Oh, let's see." He pursed his lips and tipped his head sideways,  
pretending to think. Leaning down, he kissed Tuttle lightly on the  
lips and pulled back smiling. "I believe the answer would have to  
be--" There was just a hint of hope in Tuttle's eyes and Sebastian  
was enjoying this so thoroughly. "No."

Obviously disappointed, Tuttle nodded and slipped off the bed. He  
turned to face Sebastian again. "At least join me for a shower."

Sebastian shook his head and picked up his clothes. "I don't think  
so." His clothes a pile on his arm, he picked up one of Tuttle's  
T-shirts and wiped his body clean. With casual grace, he threw away  
the piece of clothing and dressed quickly.

"Well, are we at least still friends?" Tuttle, arms crossed in front  
of his sperm-spattered chest, his gaze still lingering on the youth  
at his room door, asked in an exasperated tone.

His hand on the doorknob, Sebastian turned around to face the man  
who had just taken the last part of his relative virginity and  
flashed his best 'sweet and sincere' smile. He added a caressing  
tone to his next words, "I wasn't aware that we *were* friends."  
Chuckling softly, he strolled out of the house.

/~~finis~~/


End file.
